1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door closing and locking mechanism, particularly to a door closing and locking mechanism used to facilitate one man closure and locking of the doors of a cowling for an aircraft engine.
2. Background Discussion
It is conventional for an aircraft engine to be housed within a cowling structure. This cowling structure has hinged edges and has the complementary bolt and latch elements disposed opposite each other on the opposed closing edges of the doors. After the engine has been serviced, the mechanic closes the doors so that the closing edges will be adjacent each other. The conventional bolt and latch mechanism requires more than one mechanic to force these closing edges into proximity with each other to enable it to be locked. This is undesirable because of the additional manpower required.